Conversa no quadro:Discussões Gerais/@comment-27066554-20151017225823/@comment-27046277-20151023003145
RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: Os vilões secundários são tão secundários que eles só vam aparecer na atualização Eles são tão secundarios que so vão aparecer na segunda atualização, e tu não ta falando de mim, ta? Eu não sou vilã ;-; Claro que não (estou sim whawhawhawhawhawha) Eu não sou do mal, sou apenas um animatronic defeituoso, acredite em mim, eu não sou como que você esta pensando Claro, era o que eu achava do Ballum Bói (também conhecido como Satã), achando que ele era gente boa, porém ele roubou a pilha das minhas lanternas e começou a ficar rindo da minha cara de anta Vocês animatronics me dão nojo. (uau isso parece uma novela de drama) "Voltaremos apos o comercial" Mas o Balloon Boy é diferente, ele é um dos toys, os toys também não parecem funcionar direito, acho que alguem mexeu nos trajes, e desde quando aquele chato do BB é gente boa, ele fica me incomodando toda hora. Por favor, acredite em mim, eu não faço por mal, eu perdi todo o controle, me ajude ;-; Eu não me importo, sejam toys, olds, phantoms ou nightmares, todos vocês são maléficos e devem ser destruídos, ou você não se lembra de mim, o garoto cuja vida pai você destruiu. Sim eu sou o filho do Jeremy Fritzgerald e estou aqui para me vingar, começando por você. (uau eu sou bom em atuar) "Daqui a pouco Jornal du Cupcake" Oque? Eu não matei o Jeremy, por favor acredite em mim, eu não estava la quando isto aconteceu, não sei quem o matou.. Se foi seu pai que morreu por que eu tenho que me ferrar? Repetindo: Eu não tive nada a ver com isso De qualquer jeito ainda odeio vocês animatronics inúteis espero que todos vocês morram no fogooooooo. Principalmente o Balloon Boy. Meu Deus, so pode ser o Purple Guy, vou cair fora dessa pizzaria antes que sobre pra mim, Repetindo mais uma vez: Eu não matei o seu pai ou seja la quem for, e também odeio vocês humanos, so servem pra tirar as nossas peças, nos criar pra depois nos jogar fora, espero que você morra em um traje, uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa, você que matou as crianças, você que destruiu os animatronics Ah Não você descobriu a minha indentidade não tão secreta. Eu utilizei o nome RRossi por 4 meses só para depois ser descoberto por uma Calandra (mangle é calandra em inglês), bom agora que você sabe quem eu sou eu vou falar o por que odeio tanto vocês seus animatronics dementes. Eu odeio vocês por que foi um de vocês, o Fredbear que matou meu filho, (aquele menino que sempre chorava) e desde então dediquei 75,3% da minha vida a matar crianças e odiar animatronics por causa da mordida de 87 ou 83 (não tó nem aí pra data disso). Sério essa caixa de respostas tá ficando GIGANTE Sabia, você estava me culpando a toa, e meu nome não é Calandra, é MANGLE (Serio, nem existe essa coisa de Calandra, Mangle é mutilado em inglês) Agora que descobri sua identidade, de o fora daqui, e nunca mais volte, ou terei que chamar TODOS os animatronics pra acabar com você (Incluindo os Nightmares) Isso devia virar filme, vou até anotar pra formar uma historia, sabe, essa coisa do menino chorão ser filho do Purple Guy não tem muito a ver É eu vi na internet que calandra o certo é calandragem (isso que dá confiar no google tradutor) Mas voltando ao assunto: Eu não irei ir para nenhum lugar, eu tranquei a pizzaria inteira e com a minha motoserra ("barulhos de serra elétrica") eu irei calandra cada um de vocês animatronics inúteis (é legal falar essa palavra "Calandra", "Calandra", "Calandra") Uau deviamos ganhar um oscar por isso (Otimo, agora tu me acostumou a falar calandra, calandra, CALANDRA) Você não ira me desturir, eu posso me pendurar no teto, você não *se pendura no teto* Eu mesma posso acabar com você, Roxinho de meia tingela, va embora AGORA *Se prepara pro ataque* Como sera que vai acabar isso? Quem ira ganhar? Eu ou Purple Guy? Se bem que, eu posso chamar todo mundo (Phantoms, Olds, Nightmares, Toys, Classicos) e acabar com o Roxinho (Purple Guy) Whawhahahahahhaha Eu tenho uma arma que você não têm, que são as "regras da lógica", eu posso utilizar elas para qualquer coisa, principalmente para deter vocês. Em primeiro lugar, na vida real animatrônicos não andam (sério eles não andam mesmo, eles movimentam as pernas por mecanismos instalados no chão), ou seja eles não poderão andar para me atacar além do mais animatronics são robôs fragéis, um tapa na cara e eles já se quebram. VOCÊS NÃO TERÃO chance contra MIM!!! P.S.: Calandras são legais Aqui é diferente, eu posso andar, eee.... Na verdade, não, mas eu me penduro no teto e te ataco por cima, mas meu amigos sim, eles vão acabar com você *Assobia e TODOS os animatronics aparecem, Old Foxy mete o gancho na cara do Purple Guy* Serio, ja tava chata isso aqui: ai tu não vai me vencer, vou te atacar, bla bla bla Cê tá certa, eu vou terminar o final do filme Eu te ataco, ai vc me ataca, ai eu te ataco, ai vc me ataca, e vice e versa rola uma explosão, mais luta, combate, mortes, brigas e suicídios E o filme termina com eu bebendo água de cocô em Miami e você com seu marido foxy e seus filhos. FIM.. Então tu morreu, com uma ganchada de Foxy, você ia sangrar até a morte, ou o Frederico te enfia em um traje de SpringTrapo, nos animatronics ganhamos, nem precisava chamar todo mundo, eu mesma podia te matar com uma mordida na tua cara, e robos tem filhos, a não ser se eu fizer uma mini copia de mim *Começa jornal do Cupcake* Na verdade, ficar em uma fantasia de SpringTraposo não faria diferença por que eu ainda estaria vivo. E mesmo que robôs não tivessem filhos você ainda estaria com o Foxy e eu brincando de Fun with Plushtrap FIM.. Tive uma ideia, podemos fazer a "parte 2 do filme" Com o Purple Guy enfiado em um traje de SpringTraposo, porem, ele ainda podeira causar danos a nos, animatronics, tentando acabar com a gente de qualquer jeito, quer continuar? Claro, esse filme teria tudo para ganhear um prêmio, teria ação, aventura, romance, suspense, drama, comédia, mais ação, aventura romance suspense drama comédia e só Mais seria um sucesso de público e crítica Tamo fazendo o filme, mas ele nem tem titulo, como será que ele vai se chamar? Não pode ser Five Nights at Freddy's, seria muito "copião" Quais animatronics estão incluidos nesse filme? (Eu estou, claro) Mas não pode ser todos, ia ficar estranho Vamos chama-lo de As Crônicas de uma Pizza Pronto, vamos começar "As Crônicas de uma Pizza 2"? Eu e os animatronics (Apenas os do FNaF1) comemoram a vitoria sem desconfiar que Purple Guy ainda estava "vivo"